ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Mage Solo Guide
Spelling Since this is a guide, I figured I'd ask you to spell Cape Teriggan with two g's in stead of one. It's a common typo, but I am trying to get it fixed all across the wiki. (Feel free to remove this after it's fixed) --Qweenneko 19:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Where is it not spelled right? Why cant you fix it? --Icari 23:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Guide continuation? Just wondering if anyone would add their two cents for the following areas: Uleguerand Range, and Sea. (Al'Taieu & Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi) Just wondering why nobody added these gems into the guide. Since ToAU came out, are all the older solo areas considered sub-par now? Thanks in advance. I dont think they are sub par, lion used what he did to write the guide. I hope by putting it here other places like the ones you mentioned can be added. I am going to add more detail about the 65-72 Aydeewa spots and probably break it up to 65-69 and 70-72, since I have noticed some 69-70s in the blu quest room and only getting 90ish a kill. --GGrapple ---- Just a couple things... # INT has NOTHING to do with resist rate. This has been proven more times then I care to count. The only thing INT has an effect on is your base damage (before MAB is applied). # Post-70 it is possible to solo elementals in sky, and wamoura and puddings in Mount Zhayolm. There are others I'm sure but these are definitely the most popular, I see blms solo'ing these frequently. Other than that, great guide^^ --Toksyuryel 13:57, 15 February 2007 (EST) The comment I'm replying to is a bit old, but for anyone else reading this, INT is definitely reflected in resist rates. The long and the short of it is that when you compare the total INT of the caster to the total INT of the monster (caster INT - monster INT), one ends up with the dINT. If the dINT is negative (ie. the mob has higher INT than the caster), one point of INT is equal to one point of magic accuracy. If the dINT is +10 or higher, one point of INT is equal to .5 magic accuracy. See: Magic Accuracy. --Finbar 10:42, 20 August 2009 (EST) ---- Has the original author given permission to copy this to the wiki? --Gahoo 14:04, 15 February 2007 (EST) :Please confirm this. If permission is not given, this will be eligible for speedy deletion. If permission has been granted, this article will also have to be moved to something with a proper name. --Ganiman 14:54, 15 February 2007 (EST) No, I didn't give permission. It was never asked of me. --Lion heart 2004 21:26, 15 February 2007 (CST) I sent PM on Alla on Sunday 11th, If you want to remove it go ahead it would be a shame to take it down though. :Its up to the Maker of this guide - if he wants it to be kept - the title would need to be changed to fit naming conventions - something like - Black Mage Guide to Soloing by . HE can use either his Alla or his FFXI name - It should have been his choice to move it here and you should have waited for him - if anything he should have posted it seeing as its his guide... but since you did - we will see what the author wants to do... All credit should be going to him if its his... --Nynaeve 22:42, 15 February 2007 (EST) I give him all credit, I cited the source and authur. There is just only so much you can do to keep somthing like this alive on Alla. The only thing with this type of medium once people start to see it and are able to freely add their own experiances it is no longer Salacia's Guide to Soloing on BLM 19-70. I am sure these places are not going to change but there are more then just what is added here. I have solo spots for 70-75 I didnt add them b/c I was leaving work. Also if he has no problem, which Im sure he wont. I want to add better camp descriptions. Nothing like trying to figure out where to go and not have a right or map description. IMO Article for Deletion Delete: This has been posted without consent. The author is aware of its presense and has not given consent. I would give the author another 24 hours but after I think this should be deleted. If consent is given it should be moved to an appropriate name. --Gahoo 10:25, 16 February 2007 (EST) from alla ---------------------------- ggrapple wrote: quoteAdded this to Wiki, going to clean it up so everything links to info but here is the link Black_Mage_Solo_Guide/quote *Salacia* Um... I don't know if I should feel violated or flattered. I suppose technically there is no copyright on the guide... Guess I'll go check it out on wiki. --------------------------- Now you are making this for deletion because the poster of the original guide, has no "given" his permission to use the guide. Posting the guide in a public forum with people to freely discus seem like permission. There is no copyright on this, the only thing he has is an intellectual right over the pros and cons, his opinion parts of the guide. His base for the guide was Deatharu's guide which listed Mob Pet lvls and locations, so are you saying to keep this even Deatharu has to give permission because he was the "beginning" of this, making it available to the public. There are some things lacking in Salacia's post and by reposting here people are able to add their own recommendations to the community. By deleting this I makes it look like any one to make a guide to Solo BLM off Mob pets is ripping off Salacia which is untrue. Like I said before I have several places 70+ and a few mid-lvl and even 12-19 spots that I am finding my notes for. These places were found with out looking at the computer but rather talking to friends in game. So who would have to give permission to post them ideal. If you delete it I will just throw up a blank format page and fill in with independently gathered information. By which I mean doing and reading people experiences and translating them which in essence is all that was done here. Last point when was the last time Harrison touched the Bestmaster Solo guide. Comment: Don't get me wrong - I think you did everything fine as far as asking for permission. But it was not granted and there is a lot in the guide that is the workproduct of the original author. There a two options. (1) Start your own guide and use various sources for information or (2) Get permission to use and modify the original guide from the author. --Gahoo 11:25, 16 February 2007 (EST) If my guide is to be posted here then that's fine. I just didn't like how it was posted without even so much as me knowing about it beforehand. And just so you know, ggrapple, I never received any PM on alla about you wanting to post it. I received three (3) messages. Two were concerning a couple minor details in the guide itself, and the third was asking me to reply to this discussion on wiki to resolve this issue. In future endeavors I recommend getting expressed consent from someone first, regardless of whether or not you think they will mind. --Lion heart 2004 17:31, 16 February 2007 (CST) Resolution: Move to Black Mage Solo Guide by Lion heart per above. --Mierin 16:25, 19 February 2007 (EST) For the record, Lion heart 2004 does hold copyright on the original guide. A condition of its posting on a Wiki is that it will be edited and tampered with, but his consent is required up front before copying the guide here. Wikia is based in the US, and under US copyright law, an author holds copyright over his work automatically. --Karl1982 16:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 46-49 cape terrigan I almost laughed a little bit when i read the bit about how hard it would be to get home from cape terrigan. I was out leveling there today with this guide (i was in awe /kneel) and i was pondering how i was going to get home. Then it occured to me that i could easily get home the same way i get out of the desert when i want back. Walk to kuftal tunnel, cast escape, walk to rabao, grab a chocobo, ride to korroloka tunnel, cast escape, and walk to port and grab an airship. That should about cover it i think. Probably faster than riding anywhere from a chocobo from a crag. Takophiliac 22:43, 14 May 2007 (CDT) DELETE: exact same as Black_Mage_Solo_Guide Permission to use work Err.. wow.. that was a bit off putting, the above discussion about permission and what not. I'd say it would have been in lion's interest to allow it in the name of keeping credit. Undoubtedly if they had turned it down, it would now be someone elses guide, with different wording tho containing the same (and even more info). Can't we all just get along? (or at least archive the argument so no unsuspecting people come on it accidentally? The tone is a tad acidic) Takophiliac 22:59, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Doesn't really matter who's best interest it was in. When someone runs all over the internet with YOUR hard work, you've been violated. As he said, he just wanted to be approached for permission up front, as he should have been. --Karl1982 16:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) It does matter who's interest it's in. We're editing what is essentially a community blog. Regardless of who developed the information, someone who knows it is going to share it. If you don't want to be credited, that's your loss. This is the internet, not some city council meeting. Asking permission to credit people is not always possible. --Takophiliac 23:10, 08 June 2017 (CDT) Pso'Xja 54-58 camps There are two more Gob Veterinarians in the 60-cap area, both in the basement. One is in the elevator room, the other is in the back hallway leading to the teleporter outside. To get here, continue past the first camp and turn right to get to the elevator. Put sneak and invis on before descending. Off the elevator, run back through the hall and turn right and down the stairs. There seems to be a small safe camp at the bottom of the stairs, but you're kind of pinned between hecteyes and the goblins, so the first camp is really much better. This would only be for if you're desperate and the first camp is taken.--Valyana 11:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I also wonder if bats are weak to Wind why tornado is not mentioned at all in the bat camps. Are they weak to wind or is just tornado more expensive and quake is better for the price and not the damamge. Please advise i am going to do some testing. Ifrit Server Exzir Tornado is probably not mentioned in the Pso'Xja camps due to the (usually) active ice/double ice weather. Although it will not proc on all your casts, it makes Tornado unreliable, just at it would be unreliable to use Freeze, as the weather will not always boost its damage. --Beaster 22 April, 2008 From my experience this is a very low rated camp and only used if your willing to loose alot of exp. JMorgan 11:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Puddings in Halvung? Does anyone know where the Ebony Puddings are in Halvung, and if they really can be soloed at that level? Thanks in advance. Yes they can be Soloed at the corresponding level, just beware the difference between Ebony Puddings and Black Puddings. I have yet to find the Black Puddings, there is a nice popular Ebony Pudding camp at H-7 by the zone to Halvung. Lennavan 20:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Note to Elvaans Being an elvaan I suffer drastically from having lowest INT. I was unable to one-shot anything unless it was Even Match. Even with the staffs at 51. If you are elvaan be prepared, because the section from Pso'Xja thru Newton Movalpolos is extremely difficult. This guide is fantastic and well done. Also, for the record with extremely good gear at lvl 58. 55+28 INT (including Melon Pie +1) An unresisted Flood to a Goblin's Bat will do typically 930 damage. Just a warning to us pointy-ears. :) DeebsTundra 22:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC)Deebs of Ramuh. :Since this was posted here i thought i might add that Cream Puff adds +7 INT. --Littledarc 00:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Elvaan's INT scores don't effect casts as much as you think. As long as you're a smart Black Mage and stack INT gear instead of MP, use Cream Puffs instead of Pies, then there's no problem whatsoever. --SCLee 18:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) /* 54-58 - Pso'Xja */ I've changed this to 53 as I came here at 53 and did fine with Freeze. Was doing 950 to 1.1k DMG. (Depending on weather) 69-72 - Aydeewa Subterrane For an alternate camp choice from 65-72, try Vitriolic's guide in his "Blm easy solo xp 65-72 Aydeewa." thread. Enter Aydeewa from E-10 in Wajoam woodlands. *can also go in at g-10, closer to the camp* Prey: Qiqirn Archaeologist HP of Prey: Note: Camp Location(s):I-9 Camp #1: PROS: - - CONS: -Almost need full MP to kill one -Mold Eaters around the Archaeologists -Will occasionally break off and run away. This can cause links to other Qiqirn in the area *Seems to run away 80-90% of the time lately, usually mid-nuke* Maybe im just having an unlucky week tho (--Daywhite 21:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC)) I would say that this camp is safe to go to at BLM52 when you get Tornado since bats are weak to wind damage. I'm here as BLM53 and I'm over-killing them with ~992 damage, with double ice weather in effect (which should be increasing resists). I have 59+16 INT with NQ Wind Staff and Moldavite earring. My gear isn't anything special, half of it is actually under-level (lv. 1/10 rings). After further killing, you are likely to leave some bats with 1-5% HP remaining, these can easily be finished off with Aero (don't bother sleeping, just start the nuke a moment before the bat attacks and it will go uninterrupted) --Perim 06:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) The camp mentioned by Vaylana is of a higher level than the first camp. As BLM54, with better rings now, I couldn't one-shot the bat with quake and earth staff and it even took an additional stone II + stone to kill it off. The bats /check as IT++ to me and I can only one-shot VTs or lower. I would assume this camp is beter for 56-58 and could probably continue to 59 or 60 if you don't mind having to wait for a good time to cast to avoid aggro. --Perim 23:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Galka 53 BLM. 54+26 INT, Ice Staff, Moldavite, Double Ice weather, Freeze is doing 1114, unresisted. Most time, with resists, Freeze is doing 888-892, sometimes it one-shots them, sometimes leaves about 2% health (20-30 hp). Turnerbrown 08:34, 22 February 2008 (UTC) BLM/SCH I've been playing Scholar recently, and while I currently have no intention of playing BLM again if I'm forced to solo it, I'm just rolling around the possibilities. I officially oppose BLM being forced to solo. If it's by choice, that's fine, but I believe all jobs should be allowed into exp parties. No one should be alienated. Anyway, I've looked over what BLM/SCH would get. Nothing really in the way of defensive spells. Specifically, you will get Cure I-III, Protect I-II, Shell, Sneak, Invisible, and Regen I-II. But Dark Arts is a huge bonus. You get a flat 10% reduction on your MP cost, casting time, and recast time, just for having Dark Arts active, and it can be active 100% of the time. The effect only wears off if you zone, die, or switch to Light Arts, and the reuse timer is 1 minute. On top of that, your Enfeebling Magic skill will be increased from a C+ to a B+, and you will get a skill bonus to pick up the difference made by the cap increase (in other words, your skill will go up, even if it's not capped). You'll also have access to your choice of Parsimony or Alacrity every 4 minutes. Parsimony will take an additional 50% off the MP cost of your next black magic spell, and Alacrity will take an additional 50% off the casting and recasting time of your next black magic spell. And they stack with Elemental Seal. Thoughts/opinions? --Karl1982 17:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) /whm has blink @40 and stoneskin @56 at higher levels with /rdm you also get bink and stoneksin does sch get blink and or stonkskin if so at what level... Possible new camp I was running around in West Sarutabaruta S and i noticed a EP Goblin Patrolman w/ a Goblin Rabbit at (J-7) east of the Starfall Hillock, I'm 74BLM so this camp might be good for a 65~ BLM not 100% sure would need some testing, but the camp is open only 1 other Gob asides from the BST and anything else around is Too weak. If anyone wants to test this out for me let me know. Firewall 21:39, 7 February 2008 (UTC) *My boyfriend is currently leveling BLM, and I can test this out with him. That camp sounds interesting; I'll check it out sometime. :) By the way, have you seen any safe resting spots around the Goblin? --VaguStae 12:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) East Ronfaure (S) Goblin's Ladybug - Warning Just attempted this as BLM 52, Elvaan, 49+16 INT, Ice Staff, Freeze, Waterday (so element was neutral). Did 800 damage with Freeze (Ladybugs being weak to Ice), and the thing was still at about 3/5 of its HP. Goblin didn't see me, so I was able to get away, sleep the Ladybug, and Warp to safety. This was for an Even Match mob as well (they range from 52-54), so for those looking for an alternative to Goblin's Leech in Gustav Tunnel, this isn't a viable option. -- Vaius 17:17, 29 March 2008 (UTC) * Seems like the beatsmen pets in the past are just as string as any standard mob of that level. Looks like we have to stick to present camp. Carlie 13:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Indeed, I just tried to kill a VT Goblin's Dragonfly in Pashhow Marshlands S. Unresisted Flood for 1000 damage, only removed about 20% of its life... >_< -- Soily 11:17, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * Looks like this is also true for pets in ToAU areas : I was looking for a new camp since Bibiki Bay is ALWAYS full, so I tried pets in Mamook... Wyverns are perfect, low HP and very weak, but unfortunately they're not summoned fast enough. But BST pets (Mamool Ja's Lizard) have very high HP. Unresisted Flood (1102, watersday) on a VT lizard pet only removed 20% of life :( Soily 09:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) * Taru BLM 47 60+25 INT using cookies to lower the downtime, Haven't hit a chain yet but no problem soling the lady bug pet. I am however using one of the wooden fence's to kite around. I do get the occasional resist on nukes from all the level sync partys. My skills are Ele - 127 Enfeeb 121 and Dark - 127 They con IT to me but die in 3 unresisted nukes Blizzard 239 Thunder II 269, Bind also almost never resists sleep I/II/ga however does Lobsang 02:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Newton Movalpolos camp 64-71 Can someone explain to me how to get to camp #2? I went with two friends and we spent about half an hour trying to get to it, with no success. If we had brought along some firesand, we could have changed the gate arrangement and made it there no problem, but if that's the case, you can't simply "walk" there like the guide says, and a note should be added about firesand. --Beaster 20:25, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with Beaster, it isn't clear how to walk to camp #2. I've been trying for quite awhile and its not clear. Do I need to raise the bridge, yet to do so, don't I have to come in from Newton via exit / entrance #3? --IBHalliwell 12:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Elemental Pets I want to add that most of the elemental pets I've encountered have double attack. They are also a pain with -ga spells. Especially Light Elementals with Diaga and Diaga II. They will wipe your shadows very quickly and can kill you if you are not careful. --Xanis 01:17, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *I'd also like to add that Light Elemental pets also use Stoneskin, blink, and Haste. Imo, they're probably the most frustrating pets to deal with... --VaguStae 12:49, 5 November 2008 (UTC) L19-22 I understand that this is more an account of what worked for the original author than a definitive guide, but I took my L20 Hume BLM/WHM with skills capped to Lower Delkfutt's Tower reccently, and had to have help even getting there through the tunnel under Jeuno and through Qufim Island. Everything was IT/++. I know the guide recommends /NIN, but it wasn't a matter of taking hits as it was that my spells weren't doing much, and I had some +INT gear on. I was trying to melee for what extra damage that would do, and I was whiffing. When I got to that "circle" room on the first floor, I did not see these Gigas with pets, but gatekeepers/sentries, and I barely made it to zone. I am curious about what I did wrong. I "Repatriated" back to Windurst, and OP-TP'd to Valkurm looking for a Level Sync party, and wondered about soloing here. Many of the monsters around the Outpost were too strong, but the ones near zones (to Selbina and La Theine Plateau) were dc, em, and even ep. I also made use of the Dedication effect, but I was able to gain half a level in about 30 mins or so, before I was invited to a Level Synced party. There is also a Field Manual there near the Outpost for Fields of Valor. I know these are recent additions to the game, but if the article is being kept fresh, it might be beneficial to consider these options. I will probably run through Valkurm Dunes solo for a while until I can take anything around OP before I retry the Qufim Island route, closer to L30. --Skan 23:36, 15 December 2008 (UTC) a) Yes, the walk to Lower Delkfutt's Tower can be a pain if starting in Jeuno. But with quite many folks passing through the tunnel, the Dancing Weapons usually are dead and you shouldn't have problems getting to the tower at daytime, because only worms aggro by sound. Or just OP teleport to Qufim Island, right to the zone. Or buy Silent Oils and avoid being seen by giants. b) Try food. Melon Pies are cheap (about 2k a stack at the AH) and give a decent INT+4. /BLU for Cocoon, if you happen to have it. Nuke between mob's attack rounds to ensure no interruption. c) Camp #4 may not have a BST in it, as stated in the guide. In fact, I haven't seen a BST in there, yet, but it has to be possible to find a BST in there. I gave up after like one hour trying to convert those giants. ;-) d) Try finding Gigas's Leech in Qufim Island. Those are pets of Giant Trappers and gave okay exp to a BLM21 duo, so a BLM20 should get quite some juicy exp. Be careful not to blood aggro Wights at night or link Acrophies. Prior to Fields of Valor, you could find quite a few Giant Trappers in Qufim Island, but now, even if you happen to find one, expect some soloing dude (or some duo) to kill your Giant Trapper along with your exp. Search comments and asking people nearby to let that Giant Trapper live don't help, because someone just jumps in and kills it, anyway. Meh. e) "Closer to 30", you want to try soloing the pets in Yhoator Jungle and/or Bibiki Bay. You most certainly will fall in love with the Bibiki Bay camp; no need to go back to Qufim Island. SKudo 08:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I just started soloing on my blm and I have gotta say there were some isues however once sort of getting into the groove things went a lot better. I do agree/feel that this camp is really bad but these are technically the lowest lvl pets for this level range (the leeches are actually higher, so dont bother, learning that cost me a death for no reason). This is truly a rough start for blm soloing and I died a lot but I still got my levels. coming here at 19 is pretty rough but you need to spend some gil for the +int and eat food, bare minimum pies, maybe even cream puffs if you are 19 and have a low int amount. I went as /blu for cocoon but IMO metallic body proved more useful in saving damage. When I first started it was a hard fight since it required 3 spells to bring down a pet unless I crit, which meant I had to absorb a lot of damage however I was still getting chains. Once I hit lvl 20 I got access to a lot more int gear (baron set) and it made another big difference. I was able to two shot the pets at lvl 21 with just a few 1% mobs. I would start with Thunder-> Blizzard and add on Aero if needed (I used aero for conveniences, sometimes it was overkill but if I got a resist then that was always enough to finish. This camp is very dangerous though and I did die a lot but the exp still poured in so I was able to get through the levels very quickly. LiennaOfShiva 15:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I noticed some DC pets coming up at lvl 22 so I stayed a bit longer to get a buffer then moved to the next camp. Instead of actually camping where the guide said I stopped in the first room with the transporter and pulled the bat from a pathfinder in that hallway. This was soooo smooth. Went from 23-24 in about an hour and a half with no deaths (left because signet wore/ran out of food). I wasn't getting as many chains as I would have liked due to the goblin pathing badly sometimes but it had zero deaths which easily made up for this. And the plus was when you got a link, if you moved fast you could get into the teleporter and port to the early floor. Then just avoid the gigas and hop back ont he transporter to go right back. Simple. Take advantage of the corners in the transporter platform and sit between that and the wall you will have a perfect view of the goblin but still be out of sight. Once I found this spot I didnt even bother going to I-10 because it sounded like a bit more exp chains for 3x the danger. I wish I could stay here even longer than I should because its just so smooth. LiennaOfShiva 15:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Maybe 58+ Camp Newton Moval, Pets DC to me @ 65. (G-8) Was looking for a 65BLM camp in Newton Moval, and dropped off a ledge at G-8 seeing a Goblin's Bat, but were only DC to me. If you drop off the ledge, it is directly to your right, past the bugbear. THere is a Goblin Foreman and Legnthman. I checked over the guide and this camp was not listed, but it looks great for maybe lvl 58-62 BLM (Possibly lower with Sorc). I am able to rest without invisible directly south of the 2 goblins. They do not seem to leave the upper platform they are on, and the resting/casting spot is just down a short ramp. I am in the SE corner, and have had no aggro whatsoever, and goblin always seems to be in range. @ 65 with 75+33 INT, /nin, with Aquilos and Moldy, 1-shotted the bat for 1094 with Freeze. Someone may want to check it out, or maybe I just overlooked it in the guide. 31 BCD Just attempted the glacier camp ("Good Camp") at 31. Here's how the experience went down: Spend 5400 to set homepoint at outpost since theres no better way to get there, check to see if the camp gigas is BST. It is! Change to BLM/NIN, +14 int with pie and capped skills. Warp in. Immediately attacked by Goblin. Sleep, warp, alive, no problem. Tonko up, rest in tower. Get RR and refresh from book, head to camp. Get there, scout the area and get my bearings, ready to go! Water 2, half resist. Sleep, resist. Dead. Crap. Reraise, find a wall to rest at. Nearly unweakened, other tiger comes and kills me. Damnit. HP to outpost, FoV RR again, back to camp. Bit more luck with resists and knowing better what to expect, chain 4, woo! Resting on ramp, little too close to area, other tiger finds me again. Bah! Sleep, success! Warp. Back to camp. Good thing nothing agros sound on the way since I only have tonko the Bat Eye starts casting Firaga II...hate. Dead, RR, screw you guys, Im goin home...no Im not. Cant outpost, cant warp, how the hell do I get out of here? Who's bright idea was this stupid camp!? A bit of unlucky, a bit of stupid on my part, but so not worth the effort. I did get that one chain, so the potential is there, but take care if youre gonna do this camp at that level. --Thala 20:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Uleguerand Range - King Buffalo The camp site has a location of H-9 and a description of Areas West and South of Jormungand. H-9 looks to be Southeast not Southwest of Jormungand. Can someone, please, provide a good set of directions on how to get to the camp site(s)? --IBHalliwell 13:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Garbage This WAS a really nice guide but its quickly becoming cluttered with everyone's personal opinions and experiences. Its ruining the guide and making worthwhile information a chore to dig up. Should we move the comments to a testimonial page or just sum them up? 19:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC)~ ::I think I am going to start taking the time every now and then to clean up this guide. IMO its a great guide that has become very cluttered with user experience. The author does not seem to be around either. If the community agrees, things that need to be done include making sub-camps within main camps more defined and easier to see, include "1-shot" requirements for camps that need it (IE: Need 98 INT, or 88 INT & +5 MAB or something like that). Other things like cleaning up obsolete and/or striked out text and user signatures. Does anyone think this is not a good idea? I rocky 12:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree as well...I plan on finishing my blackmage and used this guide to solo from 28 to 37 and I loved it. I have free time at the moment without a job yet and can join in the efforts for cleaning it up. Annex 15:29, January 13, 2010 (EST) Agreed. This guide needs a re-org, but each camp needs its own talk/testimionals section, with a # link from the matching section in the main page. --Elwynn 15:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ok, whoever keeps editing out my name is a douchebag, sure i may of added some stuff that could of been edited out, but you took my name out of the sig, i mean im the one that started the damn xacabard s camp and no respect --Kurosen 04:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I agree this guide needs a major face-lift. the testimonials are not really needed within the camp locations. explaining in detail how you killed every mob is a bit of an overkill and really congests an overall good guide. is it really necessarily to inform people of what spell order to use? imho it just breeds even more of the stupid we see from level sync/campaign battle only 75's. independent thought should be encouraged, and right now it seems as if this guide hinders that. see: Bibiki Bay for an example. a general strategy should suffice ex: kite/nuke, desired INT, or AM spell. Kurosen, everyone appreciates you being the "first" to share this camp with the community, but having your name attached to the camp in no way is helpful to those who are reading it. if you are looking for a place to brag do it in a blog, an edit to the level range is sufficient enough. this just encourages more people to edit this page with unnecessary information. (coming from someone whom 90% of his posts being of meaningless nature) Mythrillboots - Valfor 13:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) well I see other testimonials untouched all the time, that's why I didn't see the main reason for clearing my names out, sure I did over the signatures a little bit when I first posted it, due to the excitement of actually contributing relevant and good information. but there was a testimonial i added where just the name was deleted and the day kept, like someone was removing my name only on purpose, that's why i added the first post here --Kurosen 23:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Kurosen, was it only this topic where your name was removed? could have been a harmless mistake, maybe someone cleaning it up a bit, moot point. posting in the comments section and referring to the person as a "douche bag" about this matter maybe brought more attention to it than would have been if you would have just re-edited it. no worries though. happy camping! ps: does this camp have decent exp duo? (i only exp/merit in Mount Zhayolm) would like to know if it would be worthwhile for a levelsync, as i have a few friends leveling BLM i wouldn't mind helping) Mythrillboots - Valfor 06:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I actually went in and added some definitive stat requirements for one-shotting in a few of the camps from 54-70. The one-shot camps are easily the most cluttered with testimonials and I think the stat information alone is enough information to clear that clutter for those camps completely, if someone would be willing (I'm not comfortable with deleting others' content). I will add one-shotting requirements for the rest of the camps where it's possible when I get the opportunity to calculate the stats and verify them first-hand. Finbar 23:03, 23 September 2009 (UTC) 68-74 - Beaucedine Glacier (S) - Gigas's Tiger The Icefang Tigers do indeed link with the Gigas's Tigers. The guide states quite clearly that they do NOT link, but is wrong. The link is by sight, not sound, which may have caused belief that they do not link. Chance for the two types to be close enough to link is not horribly common in the first place either. Not adjusting the guide myself in case someone wishes to compare findings. Hastur 18:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) 48-51 - North Gustaberg (S) - Goblin's Bee I ran across this gobbie BST last week while climbing up the hill for a quest. I can't believe nobody ever found it before, and wish I had known about it back when I was trying to dodge three or four goblins in Saruta_S. --Elwynn 00:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) BLM-SCH / SMN-BST ~ How to level until this guide starts. I have SMN and BST leveled and recently I wanted to upgrade my SMN to have SCH as its subjob. I found this excelent guide on how to level it, but I first had to get to 19. The strategy I made turned out to be a lot of fun and provided me with decent XP. I have to admit, it is easier and probably quicker to team up with someone, since this strategy will work with a buddy. Just make sure you each know what to do. Level 1-10 is not that hard. You go SCH or BLM/SMN and pickup a refresh from the book. Carby will be free and adds a lot to the damage you can do. At 10 switch to /BST and start looking for some CHR gear. We need CHR to make our charm as succesful as possible to bind our targets. Whenever you charm a target that is uncharmable, you have a chance to bind it. This chance is based on your succesrate of charm and is therefore influenced by your CHR stat. Look for easy targets that cannot be charmed and try it out before you go for the harder mobs. The type of mobs that cannot be charmed and will be bound can be found on this page: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Beastmaster_Charm_Guide When you have found a mob that is around your level and is not charmable, try to find a good kiting place closeby where you can run around, like a big tree or rocks. Prep up with food, buffs etc and then from about 21 yalms hit it with your highest nuke. At the moment it hits, run towards the kiting area. Keep the mob between 16 and 21 distance. When it comes too close, hit your charm macro and the mob should be bound for 1-5 seconds, allowing you to escape from him. You will find when you get more proficient in this tactic that you can toss in a nuke after each charm, even when you are bringing it to the kiting area. The strange thing I have noticed, is that you can lose claim this way. All of a sudden the mob loses aggro and will depop. Keep a close eye on your distance and your chatlog. If the chatlog says, "The ... is no longer bound.", but the distance is not decreasing, then head back and nuke it again to make sure you got it claimed. If you are going for beastmen, I would advise to avoid the Mages, focus on the melee and you could toss in a RNG. Your advantage in this strategy is to keep the mobs at bay, so if you are succesful at not letting them close to you, then you will not be hit at all. Do try to get Regen/Refresh from the book as you will run out of it if you need to kite too long due to resists. : - Level 10-14: Beastmen in LTP/KH/TC. : - Level 14-17: There are the 3 gobs near the entrance to La Thiene Plateau in Valkurm Dunes. There is a book, 2xRNG 1xWAR and a big stone you can kite them around. You will find that when the 3rd gob is dead and you have rested MP, the 1st on has repopped. : - Level 17-22: All the way west in Valkurm Dunes, there is a wide area with 2 to 3 kiting areas. Muggers are your best targets. : - Level 22-24: Go play around with the pets in Qufim/Delfkutt like this guide suggest, only now you have an alternative to /NIN until you hit 24. At 24 I switched to /NIN, but I wouldnt mind trying this at higher camps, simply because it is a lot of fun. TIPS : - Use charm, then nuke. Not the other way around, since you cannot use charm for 1 or 2 seconds after you are done casting. : - I used Sol Cap, every added regen helps in this strat. : - Outpost in Valkurm Dunes is nice to use for kiting. : - Avoid beastmen with a mage job. Rangers and Dark Knights are doable, but try to focus jobs like WAR and THF. : - Keep an eye on the mob becoming unclaimed. It will depop! And we do not want that. --Aquis 12:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Abyssea Altep Solo 90 BLM for Ops XP -I highly suggest using atmas. -I highly suggest investing time into getting 3/3 Lunar Abyssites. -This can be done using Teal armor set or better. 1. Set Homepoint in Port Jeuno. 2. Teleport to maw for Abyssea-Altep. 3. Request visitant status, buff, get atmas. 4. Teleport to conflux #8. 5. Get page for Dominion Ops 1. 6. Kill 5 Sand Sweepers. 7. Warp. Return with other job and turn in page for XP. Get new page at the same time. Not super fast, but its far better than MMM,waiting 6+ hours for a party invite, or trying to make a party. These days its pretty hard to get correct setups when the jobs when no one is /seacoming for invites. Could be faster if you party with other players doing same thing. Note that a low level job will receive an XP penalty! If you two shot dolls then you should almost get around 8-9k XP(level 50) to 14-20k(level 75+)per hour. If your rich you can just buy out Abyssea alliance leader position and leech or you can buy in a abyssea alliance XP/TE/whatever farm for around 200k-400k. People do it all the time. No joke. Abyssea Cruor Farming I am very interested in some kind of strategy for farming cruor in abyssea. Cruor chains grow opposite of exp chains, where exp chains break if a monster is defeated that is different then the previous one, cruor chains break when you defeat the same monster more than once in a row. So if the pots in altep are easy to solo (as stated on the post above), are the bombs and black mandies next to it easy to solo as well? --Kingofgeeks 15:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC)